The Case Files of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
by Lil-Miaka
Summary: A novelization of the first Phoenix Wright game...plus my OC, Kimi Kanaga. Don't worry, it's still enough like he original. In fact, you could use it like a walkthrough if you wanted. Originally created for my grandma to read. I don't own...R&R please?


EPISODE 1 - THE FIRST TURNABOUT

EPISODE 1 - THE FIRST TURNABOUT

--

The blood dripped and dripped from the little bronze statue Frank grasped.

gasp...

gasp...

Blood quickly pooled around the young woman's head. She lay, sprawled and lifeless on the ground. Dead. She was dead. And he was the one who did it.

"Dammit! ...Why me?" He asked himself. "I can't get caught...Not like this!" It wasn't supposed to go this far. What was he going to do now?

He stood high above the body, holding the bloody weapon and staring down at her. "I-I've gotta find someone to pin this on..."

An idea came to his mind as he thought up the perfect person to frame. He grew a wicked grin. "Someone like... him!" His memory flashed back to the young man leaving the apartment. "I'll make it look like _he_ did it!"

--

August 3, 9:47 AM

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2

--

Phoenix Wright paced in the lobby, wearing his new blue suit. He stopped and started fiddling around with his brand new little badge on his lapel.

_Boy am I nervous!_ He thought to himself. A young woman with dirty-blonde hair up in a ponytail and big green eyes, stepped over to him. This was Phoenix's friend since High School, Kimi Kanaga, who was an (unofficial) Private Investigator. Not only that, but she was employed at the same place he was. And today she was there to support him on his first case.

Kimi gave a big smile. "Wow...I've got chills all over." She informed him. "I just can't believe it! Your FIRST case, Phoenix!" There was a twinkle in her emerald eyes. "We're going in for the real thing! The big time! Now all that's missing is Ms..."

"Wright!" Mia Fey's authoritative yet feminine voice called out. The woman came strolling in, her long chestnut hair trailing behind her and her arms folded underneath her chest.

"Ms. Mia!" Kimi cheered.

"Oh, h-hiya, Chief." Phoenix greeted her, stumbling over his own nerves.

Mia seemed relieved. "Whew, I'm glad I made it on time." She looked over to Phoenix, "Well, I have to say Phoenix, I'm impressed! Not everyone takes on a murder trial right off the bat like this. It says a lot about you... and your client as well."

With a little smile, he scratched the back of his head modestly. "Um... thanks." He replied. Then, as an after thought, he explained, "Actually, it's because I owe him a favor."

Mia lifted up her head in curiosity. "A favor?" She asked. "You mean, you knew the defendant before this case?"

Kimi spoke up, and interjected, "Yeah, Phoenix said they were...friends from childhood, right Phoenix?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes."

"Really?" Mia asked with a smile. "Of course Phoenix would share the story with _you_, Kimi."

"Well, truthfully…" Kimi began with a slightly embarrassed expression, "That's all I know about _that_ story. And I just found that out a little while ago."

Phoenix diverted the attention back to himself. "Actually, I kind of owe my current job to him." He explained. "He's one of the reasons I became an attorney."

"Well, that's news to me!" Mia replied.

"Me too…" Kimi added softly.

"I want to help him out any way I can!" Phoenix continued. "I just... really want to help him, I owe him that much."

From further off from where the three were standing, a guy's voice could be heard throughout the lobby, crying, "It's over!" Mia was startled by this sudden outburst, Kimi looked terrified, and Phoenix…well, he already knew who was throwing this fit, so he was more embarrassed for him than surprised.

"My life, everything, it's all over!" The same voice wailed once more.

"..." Mia hesitated. Then she inquired: "Isn't that your client screaming over there?"

"Yeah... that's him." Phoenix admitted.

"Death! Despair! Ohhhh!" The guy bellowed and wailed even more. "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna die!!"

"It sounds like he wants to die..." Mia remarked.

"And he wants the world to know about it…" Kimi observed, still wearing fear on her face.

"Um, yeah." Phoenix said with a sigh.

Just then, Larry Butz moved over to the group, tears still streaming from his eyes. He definitely looked like the slacker type, with disheveled light-brown hair and a matching goatee. "Nick!!" He cried, addressing Phoenix by a nickname he had made up a long time ago.

Phoenix put on a transparently fake smile. "Hey. Hey there, Larry." He greeted him.

"Dude, I'm so guilty!! Tell them I'm guilty!!" Larry implored with a thumbs up. "Gimme the death sentence! I ain't afraid to die!"

Even Phoenix was startled by this behavior from Butz. "What!? What's wrong, Larry?" He asked.

Larry stared to cry a ridiculous amount of tears again. "Oh, it's all over..." He sobbed pitifully. "I... I'm finished. Finished! I can't live in a world without her! I can't!"

"Phoenix..." Kimi whimpered, "I'm scared."

Larry continued his tantrum by asking: "Who...who took her away from me, Nick? Who did this!? Aww, Nick, ya gotta tell me! Who took my baby away!?"

Phoenix thought on that for a moment. _Hmm... The person responsible for your girlfriend's death?_

_The newspapers say…it was you..._

--

_My name is Phoenix Wright._

_Here's the story:_

_My first case is a fairly simple one._

_A young woman was killed in her apartment._

_The guy they arrested was the unlucky sap dating her:_

_Larry Butz... my best friend since grade school._

_Our school had a saying:_

_"When something smells, it's usually the Butz."_

_In the 23 years I've known him, it's usually been true. He has a knack for getting himself in trouble._

_One thing I can say though:_

_It's usually not his fault. He just has terrible luck._

_But I know better than anyone, that he's a good guy at heart._

_That and I owe him one. Which is why I took the case... to clear his name. And that's just what I'm going to do!_

--

August 3, 10:00 AM

District Court

Courtroom No. 2

--

Upon entering the courtroom, there were people all in the audience, chatting and conversing. But all were silenced when the Judge, in all his bearded, robed glory, banged his gavel.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz." The Judge announced.

A squeaky little balding man sat in the prosecution's seat. That man was Winston Payne. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." He stated.

"The, um, defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix said in a more shaky tone.

"Ahem. Mr. Wright?" The Judge began. "This is your first trial, is it not?"

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." He stuttered. "I'm, um, a little nervous."

"Your conduct during this trial will decide the fate of your client." The bearded man explained. "Murder is a serious charge. For your client's sake, I hope you can control your nerves.

"Thank... thank you, Your Honor."

"..." The Judge hesitated a moment. "Mr. Wright, given the circumstances...I think we should have a test to ascertain your readiness."

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix agreed. He hunched over, started sweating, and gulped. _Hands shaking...Eyesight...fading..._

"This test will consist of a few simple questions. Answer them clearly and concisely." The Judge continued. "Please state the name of the defendant in this case."

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "The defendant? Well, that's Larry Butz, Your Honor."

Judge nodded. "Correct." He affirmed. "Just keep your wits about you, and you'll do fine."

"Next question:" He continued. "This is a murder trial. Tell me, what's the victim's name?"

_Whew, I know this one! Glad I read the case report cover to cover so many times._ Phoenix thought with relief…until he drew a blank. _It's... wait... Uh-oh! No... no way! I forgot! I'm drawing a total blank here!_

"Phoenix!" Mia said sharply, from where she stood in the Co-Council View. "Are you absolutely _sure_ you're up to this? You don't even know the victim's name!?"

"Come on! You know this!" Kimi, also standing in the Co-Council View, exclaimed. "I even stayed with you late last night to study the Court Record!"

"Oh, the victim! O-Of course I know the victim's name!" Phoenix half-lied. "I, um, just forgot…...Temporarily."

"I think I feel a migraine coming on." Mia groaned. "Look, the defendant's name is listed in the Court Record."

"I'll always be ready to look through that for you!" Kimi offered. "I'll pull out whatever's needed!"

"Remember to check it often." Mia reminded…both of them.

"Of course!" Kimi agreed. "You hear that Phoenix?"

"Let's hear your answer." The Judge said. "Who is the victim in this case?"

Luckily Kimi looked in the Court Record for him and handed him the note she had made about the person.

"Um... the victim's name," Phoenix began after reading the note, "is Cindy Stone."

The Judge nodded again. "Correct." He looked down from his stand and asked one more: "Now, tell me, what was the cause of death? She died because she was...?"

Phoenix quickly read the rest of Kimi's note. "She was struck once, by a blunt object." He answered.

The Judge nodded once more. "Correct. You've answered all my questions. I see no reason why we shouldn't proceed." He looked Down at Phoenix from his judge's seat. "You seem much more relaxed, Mr. Wright. Good for you." He observed.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix replied. _Because I don't FEEL relaxed, that's for sure._

"Well, then..." The Judge began. "First, a question for the prosecution. Mr. Payne?"

"Yes, Your Honor?" The little man answered, blinking behind his thick glasses.

"As Mr. Wright just told us, the victim was struck with a blunt object." The Judge announced. "Would you explain to the court just what that 'object' was?"

"The murder weapon was this statue of 'The Thinker.'" Payne explained, holding out what appeared to be a little bronze statue (very much modeled after "The Thinker") that was on top of a little cement block. All together, the object appeared to be eleven and a half inches tall.

"It was found lying on the floor, next to the victim." Payne added.

"I see..." The Judge said in acknowledgment. "The court accepts it into evidence."

With that the statue was added to the Court Record.

Mia looked over at Phoenix. "Wright..." She began in her '_lesson_' tone. "Be sure to pay attention to any evidence added during the trial. That evidence is the only ammunition you have in court."

Kimi, caught up in the excitement, added: "I'll be ready to check the Court Record frequently!" She didn't even notice she was sounding a bit repetitive.

The Judge banged the gavel to call attention. "Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its first witness."

"The prosecution calls the defendant, Mr. Butz, to the stand." Payne announced.

Phoenix looked over to Mia. "Um, Chief, what do I do now?" He asked.

"Pay attention." She answered. "You don't want to miss any information that might help your client's case. You'll get your chance to respond to the prosecution later, so be ready!" Mia looked at the witness stand, where Larry was getting situated. "Let's just hope he doesn't say anything... unfortunate."

Phoenix became extra nervous then. _Uh oh, Larry gets excited easily... this could be bad._

--

Payne cleared his throat, "Ahem", then proceeded to ask: "Mr. Butz. Is it not true that the victim had recently dumped you?"

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Larry barked with rage. "We were great together! We were Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Anthony!"

Phoenix had a spaz-moment, when he heard those examples. _Um... didn't they all die?_

Larry, now cool and collected, continued: "I wasn't dumped! She just wasn't taking my phone calls. Or seeing me... Ever." And just like that, he lost his cool again, "WHAT'S IT TO YOU, ANYWAY!?"

"Mr. Butz, what you describe is generally what we mean by 'dumped'." Payne explained. "In fact, she had completely abandoned you... and was seeing other men! She had just returned from overseas with one of them the day before the murder!"

"Whaddya mean, 'one of them'!?" Larry yelled. "Lies! All of it, lies! I don't believe a word of it.

"Your Honor, the victim's passport." Payne continued, presenting a little blue 'booklet'. "According to this, she was in Paris until the day before she died." Then the passport was added to the Court Record.

"Hmm... Indeed, she appears to have returned the day before the murder." The Judge verified, after observing the passport.

"Dude... no way..." Larry protested in disbelief.

"The victim was a model, but did not have a large income." Payne continued to explain. "It appears that she had several 'Sugar Daddies'."

"Daddies? Sugar?" Larry asked, blinking.

"Yes. Older men, who gave her money and gifts." Payne answered. "She took their money and used it to support her lifestyle."

"Duuude!" Butz groaned depressively.

"We can clearly see what kind of woman this Ms. Stone was." The prosecution announced to the courtroom. "Tell me, Mr. Butz, what do you think of her now?"

Mia looked concerned. "Wright..." She warned quickly yet quietly. "I don't think you want him to answer that question."

Phoenix agreed. _Yeah... Larry has a way of running his mouth in all the wrong directions._ But Phoenix didn't know the right way to counter it before Larry spouted off. All he could do was wait and see what happened. _Might be better not to get involved in this one..._

"Well, Mr. Butz?" Payne inquired.

Larry blinked blankly. "Dude, no way! That cheatin' she-dog!" He yelled. His blood boiled. "I'm gonna die. I'm just gonna drop dead! Yeah, and when I meet her in the afterlife...I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

The Judge banged his gavel once. "Let's continue with the trial, shall we?" He offered.

"I believe the accused's motive is clear to everyone." Payne concluded.

The Judge nodded. "Yes, quite."

Sweat dripped down Phoenix's face. _Oh boy. This is so not looking good._

"Next question!" Pain continued. "You went to the victim's apartment on the day of the murder, did you not?"

Butz gulped.

"Well, did you, or did you not?" Payne insisted.

Larry put on as cool and collected an expression as he could manage. "Heh? Heh heh. Well, maybe I did, and maybe I didn't!" He riddled.

_Uh oh. He went._ Phoenix thought, sweating even more. _What do I do?_ Then an idea came to him. _I know! I'll send him a signal..._

He slammed his hands down on his desk: _TELL_ He rubbed his chin: _THE_ And he pointed at Larry: _TRUTH!!_ ('Cause Phoenix is NOT a scumbag!!)

Butz quickly changed his tone as he said: "Er... Yeah! Yeah! I was there! I went!"

A loud murmur of chatter erupted from the audience.

"Order!" The Judge barked, slamming his gavel down. "Well, Mr. Butz?"

"Dude, chill!" Larry began in attempt to calm the Judge. "She wasn't home, man...So, like, I didn't see her."

"OBJECTION!!" Payne shrieked, causing Larry, Phoenix, Mia, and Kimi to wince at the high pitched sound. "Your Honor, the defendant is lying."

"Lying?" The Judge inquired.

"The prosecution would like to call a witness who can prove Mr. Butz is lying." The squeaky man announced.

"Well, that simplifies matters." Judge declared with wide eyes. "Who is your witness?"

"The man who found the victim's body. Just before making the gruesome discovery...He saw the defendant fleeing the scene of the crime!" Payne explained.

Once more, the crowd broke into chatter.

"Order! Order in the court!" The Judge demanded, hammering his gavel down repeatedly. "Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its witness."

"Yes, Your Honor." Payne agreed.

_This is bad…_Phoenix thought.

"On the day of the murder, my witness was selling newspapers at the victim's building." Payne explained. "Please bring Mr. Frank Sahwit to the stand!"

--

"Mr. Sahwit, you sell newspaper subscriptions, is this correct?" The prosecution asked.

Sahwit, seemingly dancing where he stood, just smiled so big it creeped Phoenix out. "Oh, oh yes! Newspapers, yes!" He agreed.

"Mr. Sahwit, you may proceed with your testimony." The judge permitted. "Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murder.

--

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-- Witness's Account --

--

Sahwit began his testimony. "I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment.

I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him.

Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment.

Then I saw her lying there...A woman... not moving... dead!

I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside.

I thought to call the police immediately!

However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working.

I went to a nearby park and found a public phone.

I remember the time exactly: It was 1:00 PM.

The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there."

--

"Hmm..." The Judge hummed in thought.

Phoenix stood there sweating bullets. _Larry! Why didn't you tell the truth?_ _I can't defend you against a testimony like that!_

The Judge decided to ask a good question. "Incidentally, why wasn't the phone in the victim's apartment working?"

"Your Honor, at the time of the murder, there was a blackout in the building." Payne piped up.

"Aren't phones supposed to work during a blackout?" The Judge added to question.

"Yes, Your Honor..." Payne answered. "However, some cordless phones do not function normally. The phone that Mr. Sahwit used was one of those." Then, anticipating a further questions, he added: "Your Honor...I have a record of the blackout, for your perusal." Presenting an envelope.

The blackout record was quickly added to the Court Record.

"Now, Mr. Wright..." The Judge began.

"Yes!" Phoenix answered a little too enthusiastically. He cleared his throat. "Er... yes, Your Honor?"

"You may begin your cross-examination." The Judge announced.

"C-Cross-examination, Your Honor?" Phoenix stuttered.

"Alright, Wright, this is it." Mia declared. "The real deal!"

"Uh... what exactly am I supposed to do?" Phoenix asked with uncertainty.

"Didn't they teach you _anything_ in law school?" Kimi teased, in attempt to relax him and lighten the mood.

"Why, you expose the lies in the testimony the witness just gave!" Mia explained to him.

"Lies! What?! He was lying!?" Phoenix gasped.

"Of course!" Kimi shot. "Larry couldn't have committed the crime, so Mr. Sahwit MUST be lying!"

Mia nodded to Kimi's statement. "Your client is innocent, right? Then that witness must have lied in his testimony!" She then gave Phoenix a serious and stern look. "Or is your client really...guilty?"

Phoenix realized that they were right. "How do I prove he's not?" He begged.

"You hold the key!" Mia explained. "It's in the evidence! Compare the witness's testimony to the evidence at hand. There's bound to be a contradiction in there! First find contradictions between the Court Record and the witness's testimony. Then, once you've found the contradicting evidence...present it and rub it in the witness's face!"

"Um... okay." Phoenix said with a bit of uncertainty still.

"Don't worry we're on your side and we're here to help." Kimi assured him. Phoenix smiled with some comfort in knowing he had support. "And remember:" Kimi added, "Press for information! There's always more to a story than is told!

--

CROSS EXAMINATION

-- Witness's Account --

Sahwit restated his testimony, reading what he had previously said off the testimony record. "I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment."

"HOLD IT!!" Phoenix interrupted. "Isn't a man leaving an apartment a common sight?" He asked, rubbing his chin. "I find it odd you would take notice of him..."

Sahwit laughed nervously. "I don't know. He just seemed strange to me, that's all. Like he was mad, and yet frightened at the same time." He explained. "Just like... a criminal fleeing the scene of a crime."

Phoenix slammed his hands down on his desk. "The defense requests that the witness refrain from conjecture!"

"Of course." Payne agreed. "What the witness means is that the man he saw looked suspicious." He looked over to the witness. "So, what happened next?"

"I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him." Sahwit continued. "Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment."

"HOLD IT!!" Phoenix interrupted again. "What gave you the idea to do that?"

"Well, the door was half-open, you see." He elaborated. "Isn't it only human to want to... peek? We climb mountains because they are there! It's the same thing."

"Truer words have never been spoken!" Payne sympathized. "Anyone would look inside!"

_Hmm... why did Payne cut him off so quickly?_ Phoenix wondered.

"So you looked into the apartment." Payne continued. "What happened then?"

"Then I saw her lying there...A woman... not moving... dead!" The witness picked back up. "I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside.

"HOLD IT!!" Phoenix interjected once more, feeling more importance in this one than the previous points. "So, you didn't touch ANYTHING in the apartment?"

"Um, yes. I mean no! Nothing." Sahwit answered.

Now that that statement was added to the testimony record, Phoenix felt satisfied in that line of questioning. "Okay. What happened next?"

"I thought to call the police immediately! However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working." Something seemed strange in that statement.

"HOLD IT!!" Phoenix broke in. "The phone in her apartment wasn't working?"

"Yes. I mean, no, no it wasn't. Right." Sahwit verified in his always-shaky tone.

"But you said you didn't go into the apartment..." Phoenix reminded him. "…Or did you!?"

"Oh, oh, that? I can explain that!" The witness began. "There was a cordless phone on a shelf in the entranceway. I reached inside and tried using that to call..."

"And the phone wasn't working, correct?" Payne finished for him. "What happened next?"

"I went to a nearby park and found a public phone."

"HOLD IT!!" The Defense pressed, yet again. "Why use a public phone?"

"Well, you see, I don't have a cell phone." Sahwit explained. "And, being the middle of the afternoon, there was no answer at the nearby apartments."

"Ah, right..." Phoenix said in acknowledgement, "what time did you call again?"

"I remember the time exactly:" The witness began, "It was one-o-clock PM."

"That's not right…" Kimi mumbled were Phoenix and Mia could hear her, but not anyone else. She was looking at the autopsy report, as if trying to stare it into submission. She handed it over to Phoenix, and pointed at the spot that said "Time of death". His eyes went wide when he read it. Now they had him. And Phoenix knew just what to do.

"OBJECTION!!" Phoenix exclaimed, pointing a finger at the witness. "You found the body at 1:00 PM. You're sure?"

"Yes." Sahwit answered. "It was 1:00 PM, for certain."

Phoenix hit his desk. "Frankly, I find that hard to believe!" He explained, presenting the autopsy report. "Your statement directly contradicts the autopsy report. The autopsy notes the time of death at sometime after 4PM. There was nobody to... er...no 'body' to find at 1:00 PM!" Phoenix smiled proudly, his fists on his hips. "How do you explain this three-hour gap?"

Sahwit began sweating profusely. How was he to explain himself now? "Oh, that! Oh, er..."

"OBJECTION!!" Payne shrilled, bending over his desk and sweating almost as much as his witness. "This is trivial! The witness merely forgot the time!

The Judge shook his head in disagreement. "After his testimony, I find that hard to believe. Mr. Sahwit...Why were you so certain that you found the body at 1:00 PM?"

"I…er...well, I...Gee, that's a really good question!" The witness stuttered, sweating even more.

"Yes!" Kimi hissed.

"Great job, Wright!" Mia congratulated. "Way to put him on the spot! That's all you have to do: point out contradictions! Lies always beget more lies! See through one, and their whole story falls apart!"

Just when Phoenix was beginning to think that this was going to be a piece of cake… "Wait!" Sahwit suddenly snapped. "I remember now!"

"Would you care to give your testimony again?" The judge asked.

--

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-- The Time of Discovery --

--

"You see, when I found the body, I heard the time." He began.

"There was a voice saying the time... It was probably coming from the television.

Oh, but it was three hours off, wasn't it?

I guess the victim must have been watching a video of a taped program!

That's why I thought it was 1:00 PM!

Terribly sorry about the misunderstanding..."

--

"Hmm...I see." The Judge began. "You heard a voice saying the time on a taped program. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."

"Wright!" Mia began sharply. "You know what to do!

"I've got this one." Phoenix said. He saw exactly were the problem lied in that testimony.

"Phoenix?" Kimi whispered. "Did you see it? His fatal flaw?"

"I sure did." Phoenix answered with a nod.

--

CROSS EXAMINATION

-- The Time of Discovery --

"You see, when I found the body, I heard the time." He repeated. "There was a voice saying the time... It was probably coming from the television."

There it was. "OBJECTION!!" Phoenix shouted, pointing the finger of justice. "Hold it right there! The prosecution has said there was a blackout at the time of the discovery!" He pulled out the blackout record. "And this record proves it!"

Once again, the witness began to drip with sweat.

"You couldn't have heard a television... or a video!" Phoenix continued, after hitting his desk once again.

"Gah!!" Sahwit gasped, his hair jumping. "I... well... urk!"

"The defense has a point." The Judge said with a nod.

"Ha!" Kimi exclaimed triumphantly. "We got him right where we want him."

"Do you have an explanation for this, Mr. Sahwit?" The Judge inquired.

"No, I... I find it quite puzzling myself! Quite!" Sahwit answered. "...Aah! W-wait! I remember now!"

The Judge looked at the witness with a very serious expression. "Mr. Sahwit? The court would prefer to hear an accurate testimony from the very beginning. These constant corrections are harming your credibility." He looked at the way the witness was twisting nervously, sweating, and smiling transparently. "That, and you seem rather... distraught."

"M-my apologies, Your Honor!" He stuttered. "It...er, it must have been the shock of finding the body!"

"Very well, Mr. Sahwit." The Judge said, excepting that as an excuse. "Let's hear your testimony once more please."

--

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-- Hearing the Time --

--

"Actually, I didn't 'hear' the time... I 'saw' it!" Mr. Sahwit explained.

"There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there!

Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim!

That must have been what I saw."

--

"You saw a clock?" The Judge considered that for a moment. A battery-operated clock, that made sense enough. "I guess that would explain it. The defense may cross-examine the witness."

"Gladly." Phoenix announced. This witness was a terrible liar.

--

CROSS EXAMINATION

-- Hearing the Time --

"Actually, I didn't 'hear' the time... I 'saw' it!" He repeated. "There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there! Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim!"

"OBJECTION!!" Phoenix shouted. "Wait just a moment!" He dragged out the 'Thinker' statue, and then slammed his desk. "The murder weapon wasn't a clock. It was this statue! Now how is this supposed to be a clock?"

"Whaa!?" Sahwit cried. His smile disappeared as he glared at the defense attorney, his fist shaking. "Y-you with your 'objections', and your 'evidence'... Just who do you think you are!?"

"Just answer the question, Mr. Sahwit." Phoenix insisted.

"Hey, I... I saw it there, okay!" The witness barked. "That's a clock!"

"Your Honor! If I may..." Payne broke in, sweating over his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Payne?" The Judge answered.

"As the witness stated, this statue is indeed a clock." He explained. "The neck is a switch. You just tilt it, and it says the time out loud. As it doesn't look like a clock, I submitted it as a statue. My apologies.

"I see." The judge acknowledged with a nod. "So the murder weapon was a table clock after all. Well, Mr. Wright? It appears that the witness's testimony was correct. This is a clock. Do you have any problems with his testimony now?

"I guess not." Phoenix said quietly. "There was a clock on the scene, so, no problem."

"Wright! Are you out of your mind!?" Mia snapped.

"T-take it easy on him, Ms. Mia," Kimi began defensively, "this is his first case, after all. H-he's nervous."

"That clock doesn't look like a clock at all!" Mia explained with a frown, heading Kimi's warning by softening her voice a slight bit. "The witness couldn't have possibly known it was a clock just by seeing it! He said himself, he never entered the apartment! It was in his testimony!" (Really, you have to feel sorry for Mia)

"Hey! You're right!" He realized.

"Is something the matter?" The Judge asked. "Does the defense have anything to add?"

"Yes...Yes I do!" Phoenix said, though his embarrassment from not realizing something before was quite apparent on his face. He quickly wiped that look off and straightened up. "The only way he could have known the weapon was a clock is to hold it in his hand. Yet the witness testified that he never entered the apartment! Clearly, a contradiction!"

"Hmm... indeed!" The Judge agreed.

"You're lying!" Phoenix accused the witness. "You were inside the apartment on the day of the murder!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Sahwit demanded. "Prove I went in there!"

Phoenix slammed his hand on his desk, a fire now lit in his belly. "I'll do better than that! I can prove you were the one who killed her!"

"Wha-WHAT?!" Kimi exclaimed. That type of idea hadn't even occurred to her.

"You struck her with the clock, and the shock of the blow triggered the clock's voice!" Phoenix went on to explain. "That was the sound you heard!"

The audience went wild, chatting and murmuring to each other.

"Order in the court!" The Judge ordered, banging his gavel. "Intriguing. Please continue, Mr. Wright."

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix said. He thought up the scenario. "Mr. Sahwit. The sound must have left quite an impression on you. Understandable, since the murder weapon spoke just as you hit the victim! That voice was burned into your mind." He looked over to the short, infuriated man who was the witness. "That's why you were so certain about the time!"

Kimi gasped as all the pieces were fit together. "O-O-OF COURSE!" She exclaimed. "It makes sen—"

"OBJECTION!!" Payne shrilled, interrupting the girl beside Phoenix. "W-w-what's the meaning of this? This is all baseless conjecture!

" 'Baseless'...?" Phoenix echoed. "Just look at the witness's face!" He pointed at the fuming man at the witness stand.

"Ngh... grrrah!" Sahwit growled.

"Would the witness care to elaborate?" The Judge asked. "Did you strike the victim with the clock?"

"I... I...!" Sahwit began, his vision blurring as his blood boiled. "That... that day...I... I never! Look... I... the clock...I heard, no! I mean, I saw...Saw... nggg!" With that, he ripped his hair, no, his wig right off and threw it at Phoenix with a roar of: "Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The hairpiece hit the Defense Attorney right in the face, leaving Phoenix with a rather irritated and grossed out expression. "Shutupshutupshutup!" Sahwit continued to roar, huffing and puffing for each breath afterwards. "I hate you! I-it was him, I tell you! I saw him! H-he killed her and he should burn! Burn! Give him death!"

The crowd in the audience went wild over this!

The gavel was banged. "Order!" The Judge demanded. "Order in the court I say!"

"Your Honor," Payne began nervously, "a-a moment please! There isn't a shred of evidence supporting the defense's claims!"

"Mr. Wright!" The Judge barked.

"Your Honor?" Phoenix replied.

"You claim the sound the witness heard came from the clock..." Judge began. "Do you have any evidence?"

_The whole case is riding on this! I'd better think it through carefully!_ Phoenix thought to himself.

"Is it possible..." Kimi murmured, looking at the Thinker statue/clock.

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix announced. "The sound Mr. Sahwit heard was definitely this clock." He decided the best idea would be to try sounding it. "Let's sound the clock now, here in this court." He proposed. "Your Honor, may I have the clock?" With that, the Judge had the bailiff bring Phoenix the clock. "I ask the court to listen very carefully..." He toggled the head on the Thinker.

_**...beep...**_

"**I think it's...8:25."**

"That certainly is a strange way to announce the time." The Judge observed.

"Well, he is 'The Thinker', after all." Phoenix pointed out.

"So, we've heard the clock. What are your conclusions, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

"Mr. Payne... can you tell me what time it is now?" Phoenix inquired.

Payne looked at his watch. "It's 11:25..." He informed. Then he realized the difference in what he said and what the clock had said. "Ack!"

"As you can see, this clock is exactly three hours slow!" Phoenix announced proudly. "Precisely the discrepancy between what Mr. Sahwit heard and the actual time of death!" He looked at the witness, now wig-less and bald. "So, Mr. Sahwit...Try to talk your way out of this one!"

"..." Sahwit hesitated. He realized a hole in Phoenix's accusation, "...Hah! Hah hah!" He laughed. "You forgot one thing!"

_Uh oh...what's he talking about...?_ Phoenix wondered.

"While it may seem like that clock _IS_ running three hours slow..." He began, indicating the Thinker clock, "It proves nothing! How do you know it was running three hours slow on the day of the murder!? If you can't prove that, you don't have a case!"

Phoenix realized that what the witness said was true. _He's right! How am I going to prove that!? Dammit! I was so close!_

"Mr. Wright?" The Judge began. "It seems you lack the critical evidence to support your claim."

Phoenix hunched over, sweating bullets again. "Yes, Your Honor." He replied hesitantly.

"This means I cannot let you indict the witness." The Judge explained. "Unfortunately..." He banged the gavel; "This ends the cross-examination of Mr. Frank Sahwit."

Huffing and puffing, Sahwit looked upon Phoenix with scorn. "I come all the way down here to testify, and look what happens!" He fumed, acting victimized. "They treat me like a criminal! A criminal! You lawyers are all slime!"

Phoenix was more than irritated that they were going to let Sahwit go free. _Grr! I almost had him! Sorry, Larry... I failed you._ _There's nothing I can do about it now..._

Just when all hope seemed lost, Mia broke in with: "Not so fast, Mr. Sahwit!" Everyone looked over to her with surprise.

"Mia!" Phoenix gasped. "I mean, Chief!"

"Listen up, Wright!" She began, looking over to Phoenix. "Don't throw this one away, not like this! Think!"

"But, Chief, it's over." He said in a depressive tone. "I can't prove the clock was slow the day of the murder! Nobody can prove that!"

"Um... well, yes." She agreed. "But that doesn't mean you can't still win! Try thinking out of the box! Don't waste time doubting the facts. Assume the clock was three hours slow and...Think through it! Ask yourself, 'why was the clock three hours slow'? Figure out the reason, and you'll have your proof! Right, Wright?"

"Sh-she's right, Phoenix!" Kimi started with a determined tone. "There's always something, there's always a way!"

"Can you think of a reason as to why the clock would be three hours slow?" Mia asked.

"Is there anything...in the Court Record?" Kimi added.

Phoenix hesitated a moment and thought it over. "Wait!" He finally exclaimed when he realized there was. "Maybe I _can_ prove it!"

"You must have evidence somewhere that can prove it, Wright!" Mia continued. "Find it and let them have it!"

"Well, Mr. Wright?" The Judge began. "You say the clock was already running slow on the day of the murder...Have you found evidence to support this claim?"

"Of course." Phoenix answered. "There is a piece of evidence in the Court Record that can prove my claim beyond a doubt!"

Sahwit seemed to think that Phoenix was bluffing. "Hah! Tough words! Let's see you pull this one off!"

"Let's see this evidence that proves why the clock was running slow!" The Judge requested.

Phoenix took out the victim's passport. "TAKE THAT!!" He exclaimed. "The victim had just returned home from abroad the day before the murder." Phoenix explained. "As we all know, the time difference between here and Paris is nine hours! When it's 4:00 PM here, it's 1:00 AM the next day there." Phoenix once again pointed the finger of justice. "The clock wasn't three hours slow, it was nine hours fast!"

"KYAAA!!" Kimi cried out in joy. "You're so smart, Phoenix!"

"Anyway…" Phoenix began, trying divert attention away from Kimi and her sudden outburst. "The victim hadn't reset her clock since returning home! That's why the time you heard when you struck her dead in her apartment was wrong!" He hit his desk. "Proof enough for you, Mr. Sahwit? Or should I say... Mr. Did It!"

"Ngh! ...!" Mr. Sahwit struggled. He began to foam at the mouth and then passed out.

The audience went crazy. The Judge banged the gavel three times in a row. "O-order! Order, I say!"

--

"Well..." The Judge began. "This case has certainly turned out differently than we all expected. Mr. Payne... your client?"

"He... er... he was arrested and has been taken away, Your Honor." Payne explained hesitantly.

The Judge nodded. "Very well." He looked at the Defense Attorney. "Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix answered.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." He admitted. "I don't think I've ever seen someone complete a defense so quickly...and find the true culprit at the same time!"

"Thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix replied.

"At this point, this is only a formality, but..." The Judge began, "This court finds the defendant, Mr. Larry Butz... NOT GUILTY!!"

The crowd in the audience cheered. The gavel was struck down.

"And with that...The court is adjourned." The Judge concluded.

--

_It turns out that Frank Sahwit was a common burglar!_

_He posed as a newspaper sales-man to check and see when people were out of the house!_

_That day...When Larry went to her apartment, the victim wasn't home._

_After he left, Mr. Sahwit let himself in to do his dirty work!_

_While he was searching her place, the victim returned!_

_Flustered, Mr. Sahwit grabbed the nearest blunt object he could find..._

--

August 3, 2:32 PM

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2

--

Now out of the courtroom, Phoenix heaved a heavy sigh of relief. _Whew... I still can't believe we won!_

"Wright!" Mia called out, heading over to him. "Good job in there! Congratulations!" She gave a very kind smile, almost like that of a proud mother.

"Th-thanks, Chief." Phoenix replied bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were amazing in there, Phoenix!" Kimi chimed in with a joyous smile, a bit of red on her face as she looked right at the man.

Phoenix too turned a light shade of red with all the flattery from these two. "Honestly, I owe it all to you two."

"Not at all, not at all!" Mia corrected him. "You fought your own battles in there."

"Yeah, you practically figured it out on your own!" Kimi added. She looked down. "I was probably just in the way in there..."

"Are you kidding?" He quickly shot to his friend. "If you hadn't been there, I would have lost my nerve!"

"What?" Kimi asked nonchalantly. "R-really?"

"Of course!" He answered. Kimi blushed even more.

"It's been a while since I've seen a trial end on such a satisfying note!" Mia said in a joyful tone.

_I've never seen the chief looking this happy... _Phoenix realized. _And Kimi's practically glowing!_ _If they're this glad, imagine how Larry must feel!_

Just then Larry came over to the group in the middle of the lobby, a ridiculous amount of tears again. "My life is over..." He wailed.

"Larry! You're supposed to be happy!" Phoenix reminded him. "What's wrong now!?"

"Aww, Nick..." Larry cried. He put on a fake smile and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry 'bout me! I'll be dead and gone soon!"

"Good!" Phoenix replied before it processed. "Wait, no! I mean...Bad! Bad bad bad! Larry, you're innocent! The case is closed."

Larry just cried like before. "But... but my Cindy-windy's gone, man! Gone forever!"

_Larry, she was a...Nah... Never mind._

"Congratulations, Harry!" Mia commended.

" 'H-Harry'...?" Larry echoed with a whimper.

"Yes, you!" She answered. "I can practically see the headlines now: 'Harry Butz, Innocent!'"

Kimi snickered. "Harry…" She giggled,"Butz..."

"Heh... um... thanks!" Larry began with a big smile and pink cheeks upon seeing a couple of cute women. "I really owe you one. Both of you." He gave them a thumbs up. "I won't forget this, ever! Let's celebrate! Dinner? Movie? My treat!"

Kimi blinked. "Huh? U-us?" She asked uncertainly. She wasn't used to being hit on, so she was rather uncomfortable with it. "Me and Ms. Mia?"

"Oh, no, we couldn't." Mia answered, saving Kimi and herself from his request.

_Hey, I was the one who got you off the hook!_ Phoenix thought, looking at the hopeless romantic that was Larry.

"Oh, hey!" Larry began. He took out what looked to be the Thinker statue/clock. "H-here, take this! It's a present!"

"A present? For me?" Mia inquired, taking the item.

"Wait..." Kimi began, looking over Mia's shoulder. "Isn't that the evidence that..."

"Actually, I made this clock for her!" Larry explained proudly. "I made one for her and one for me."

"R-really?" Mia asked with disbelief. "You? You made this?" She stared at in silence for a moment, and then she smiled again. "Well, thank you. I'll keep it as a memento."

Larry looked over to Phoenix with a serious expression. "Yo, Nick..." He began. "Can you believe it? I was so into that chick...And... and she was just playing me for a fool!" He started to cry like baby _yet again_. "Don't that make you wanna just cry?" He sobbed.

"Larry..." Phoenix started in a sympathizing tone.

Mia smiled knowingly. "Are you so sure?" She asked.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Larry said in a confused tone.

"Ms. Mia's right," Kimi agreed, "I wouldn't assume she didn't care."

"I think she thought quite a lot of you, in her own way." Said Mia.

"Nah, you don't gotta sympathize with me, 'sokay." Larry assured them.

"Oh, I'm not just sympathizing, really." Mia informed him quickly. "Isn't that right, Wright? Don't you have something to show your friend? Something that proves how she felt about him?"

"H-huh?" Phoenix had no idea what she meant, but decided to play along. "Oh, yeah, right!" _What the heck is she talking about?_ He wondered at first. Then he thought about the last few minutes, after the left the courtroom. There was something! He took the clock that was the actual evidence from the Court Record, and shoved it in Larry's face, exclaiming: "TAKE THAT!"

"Check this out, Larry." Phoenix continued. "Proof Positive you weren't just some chump to her."

"Huh...? Where'd you get that clock?" Larry asked.

"This is the clock you made for her, Larry!" He explained. "She took it with her when she traveled."

Larry smiled. "Hmm, she probably just needed a clock, that's all."

"You think so?" Phoenix inquired. "It's a pretty heavy clock to take traveling."

Larry sat smiling for a moment, with nothing to say.

"Usually, a girl brings something like that on a trip to be a 'reminder'." Kimi added.

"Well, make of it what you will." Phoenix said.

Larry's face grew serious again. "Hey, Nick." He began in a tone to match his expression. He quickly changed that expression to a goofy grin and a thumbs up in Phoenix's face. "I'm glad I asked you to be my lawyer." From there, Larry got teary-eyed. "Really, I am. Thanks." And with that Larry left the room.

_Hope that made him feel a little better... _Phoenix thought.

--

"_Wright? I hope you see the importance of evidence now._

_Also, hopefully you realize, things change depending on how you look at them. People, too._

_We never really know if our clients are guilty or innocent._

_All we can do is believe in them._

_And in order to believe in them, you have to believe in yourself._

_Wright..._

_Listen. Learn. Grow strong._

_Never let go of what you believe in. Never."_

--

"Well, I think our work here is done!" Mia announced. "Shall we be off?"

"Yeah, I guess so!" Phoenix agreed.

Mia smiled. "Say, how about dinner. On me?" She offered. "We'll drink a toast to innocent Butz!"

Kimi smiled cheerfully at this proposal. "Sounds like a plan! Right, Phoenix?"

"Yeah!" Said Phoenix with some enthusiasm.

Mia lifted her head up. "Oh, speaking of Harry..." She began. "You were saying part of why you became a lawyer was because of him.

"Er, yeah." He answered. "Part, at least."

"You'll have to tell me more about it sometime!" She requested. "Maybe... over drinks?"

"Yeah, we'd BOTH like to hear that story sometime!" Kimi agreed.

--

_And so, my first trial came to a close._

_Larry slapped me on the back and said, "Gee, Nick, it's good to have friends!"_

_But I'm pretty sure he's not going to pay me. Unless you count the clock he gave Mia._

_..._

_I didn't know it then...but that clock was soon going to be at the center of another incident._

_And my promise to tell the chief and Kimi about me and Larry...would be one promise that I wouldn't be able to keep...to one party, anyway._


End file.
